


Catalyst Nightclub

by Naferty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BAMF Team, Colonist (Mass Effect), Default Shepards, Fluff and Humor, Infiltrator Jane, John and Jane Twins, Kaidan and Ashley will later on join said bamf team, M/M, Mercenaries, No Alliance background, Romance, Team as Family, Twin Shepards, Vanguard John, with a touch of mob au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: John and Jane Shepard co-own and work the popular Catalyst, serving drinks and dancing on stage for their customer’s amusement. Along with that they also do the occasional illegal transaction and questionable business on the side. All with good intentions of course.When their business attracts two Alliance soldiers looking to track down a rogue Spectre and giving them the opportunity to join the Normandy in hunting down this rogue, who were they to say no and let it slip through their fingers?Someone should’ve told them what road this path would lead them down. With an ancient past being brought up, questions rising faster than answers and powerful enemies appearing left and right it was a wonder they were keeping their heads on, and John was even finding the time to flirt with the Alliance soldier that had a voice to die for and very impressive eyebrows.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itch to write this mass effect au and we'll see how it goes.  
> I promise nothing, but I'll give it my all 
> 
> Things to know:  
> Reapers are no such thing. Later explained but know they're not here to mess things up.  
> Twin Shepards Jane and John never joined the Alliance.  
> Original alien crew know the Shepards earlier than the first game.  
> Most of everyone's history will be altered. 
> 
> Anything else will be revealed as the story progresses.

John knew from the moment the two Alliance soldiers walked in they weren’t looking for a good time or a good drink to forget their troubles. Not if the way the man looked almost embarrassed after saying something and having his female partner frown at him for it had anything to say about it. Probably commenting on the many great views available and getting scolded for his bluntness.

They didn’t carry the wandering eyes of customers on the hunt for the prettiest face or the bounciest rack or even the biggest ass. No, they carried the eyes of soldiers in the middle of business and looking for information that can only be obtained from sleazy locations and at a cost.

If John had to take a guess they were the soldiers Liara had mentioned two days prior in her message. It was almost a guarantee, after all there was no better place to look for information and still keep a sense of military dignity than the Catalyst, and according to Liara these Alliance soldiers were going to need all the directions they could get. At the moment the biggest news going around was the rogue Spectre that had recently attacked a human settlement, but unbeknownst to the public it was the Alliance taking foot in hunting the Spectre down.

If these were the soldiers John was thinking they were than it would be in everybody’s, especially his and his sister’s, best interest to have some introductions be done. He scanned the Catalyst’s main stage and lounge area, noting Wrex standing at the farthest corner with his arms crossed and eyes sharp but too far from the soldiers to intercept them properly without spooking them. A glance towards the bar revealed Garrus, but the turian was too busy preparing a drink (and showing off while doing it) to casually call the soldiers over and start a conversation. Jane was nowhere in sight (typical, she was never there when he needed her) and Tali was most likely in the back where she usually hid herself. Which meant that John was going to have to think of an excuse to get off the stage and innocently bump into the pair.

His life and his perfect timing.

Why did the soldiers have to show up right in the middle of his routine? And he had customers sitting around him so he couldn’t just leave. Maybe he can fake a dancing injury? Yeah, his tall and muscled physique that headed to battle guns blazing at least three times a week taken down from a broken ankle from dancing. That’d be believed.

He spun in place and repeated his routine movement again, running his hands over his exposed chest and down to his hips as he angled them out while trying his best to keep the two soldiers in sight and yet not appear too obvious about it. What he could really use was have a meet cute and get one of the soldiers to make eye contact with him, maybe then he could casually walk up to the pair without suspicion. Everyone enjoyed a good love at first sight story, after all, though probably not so much when a (presumed) club dancer was involved. Never hurt to try.

He spun again and moved to have his arms over his head as he danced down when it finally happened. The eye contact he was hoping for, but with the man out of the pair. That was going to complicate things if he ended up being the prejudice type who only went for woman and always made a show to let everyone know it. John held his stare either way. It was his job and so he was taking full advantage of the immunity it brought. He took in the near gold of his eyes and couldn’t resist checking the rest of his features. The chin, those lips, that nose and that strong chiseled jaw and what was going on with that hair looking perfect and slicked up like that? Crap, the man was hot.

No matter. John was looking for business, not pleasure. He winked at the man and threw his head back after to give him a good view of his neck. A little seduction never hurt and from the way the man’s pupils widened he knew his chances to approach had just increased. The fact that the man visibly swallowed sealed the deal and he knew his attentions were not unwanted. There was no need to worry whether the man batted for the same team or not.

John gave another turn and focused again on his current customers. Two human women, a human man sitting in one of their female dancer’s area and yet not fooling anyone as he kept glancing toward John’s way, and surprisingly an asari as well. Not his largest crowd but two of them were his regulars so he owed them a finished performance. His routine was close to ending anyway so he should be able to catch up with the two soldiers, as long as they didn't decide they couldn't find what they were searching for in the next ten minutes or so.

He threw his head back again and smiled at the two ladies sitting together. They giggled and fanned each other playfully. He also made the man sitting across from him turn bright red by winking and enjoyed the way he turned and pretended he didn’t see anything. Denial was such a horrible thing to go through. On his small stage he began walking around in a circle, making sure to exaggerate his steps. Upon his return to his original spot he nearly stumbled when he found the soldier had gotten closer to his stage. Not enough that it would be obvious he was here for John’s performance, but enough to show he was interested and was considering it.

Then came the soldier’s partner with her scowl and disapproving head shake that soon changed into a teasing smirk when she muttered something that had the man gain an adorable shade of pink. Hot and cute, now that was just unfair.

John snatched his chance by pointedly looking at them and beckoning the man over, throwing both arms out towards him and swaying with the music as he created movements to lure him in. The man was caught in his net. Struggling to come forward with want but staying put from a sense of duty.

His partner made another comment that seemed to snap the man out of his internal struggling and, much to John’s disappointment, the pair turned around and walked away from his stage. John watched the pair purposefully. He had already revealed his intentions from his earlier beckoning displays. He knew his customers understood this was him attempting to snag a client and doing a show for it. And…. the man looked back, just as John was hoping for. Oh his attention was not unwanted at all. Now if only he could lure the man over for a little close contact and maybe even an introduction or two, but the man’s friend was making that a bit difficult to do.

What John could use right about then was a wingman and… think of the turian and he shall appear. Garrus had left his spot at the bar and intercepted the pair, making a show to wave his hands around and spin the man back toward John’s direction, leaving his friend behind. For a brief moment the turian made eye contact with John, revealing he knew exactly what John had attempted to do and showed he understood the pair held some form of importance. Garrus was leveling the field and now John had to do the rest.

“I couldn't help but notice you were eying my friend, Survivor here and yet you didn't even offer a hello. If you take a seat he'll be more than happy to greet you,” John managed to hear Garrus say once the turian and the soldier got closer.

“No, that's okay. I really don't have the time to -”

“Give it two minutes. I guarantee you won't be disappointed,” Garrus said in a tone that suggested more than he meant. It was times like these that made John think the turian enjoyed pretending to be a simple bartender far too much. Fooling and scamming thugs and goons and the occasional soldier or officer didn't hurt.

Not giving the man a chance to further protest Garrus guided him to the secluded corner of his stage’s area where a single chair was innocently waiting. It was located just right where the stage and the left wall covered enough to have some form of privacy from eavesdropping and wandering eyes.

Garrus plopped the man down without another word and moved to distract the man’s friend long enough for John to work. John blew a kiss at his audience, signalling the end of his routine. While the two ladies aww'd in disappointment they also understood there was someone with special privileges for the night. Not just anyone could sit on that chair and expect John (or even Jane) to walk over without a second thought. There were unspoken circumstances that needed to be met and it just so happened the soldier had met them without even trying.

John could pull out a list that rolled all the way to the front door from how many times customers had tried sitting on that chair with hope of a dance that was never to happen.

The two ladies and the asari made their leave. The man in denial finally focused on the dancer he was supposed to be watching the whole time and now without an obligation John could finally strut over to the Alliance soldier. He made sure not to break eye contact and still make a show to present his naked chest, which the soldier eyed intently for the briefest moment before refocusing on his eyes again. The man appeared seconds away from bolting, even if his eyes couldn’t break away from John.

“Hey, sugar,” John said when he stood in front of the sitting soldier and leaned down to meet him face to face. “Looking for a good time?”

The luscious lips that parted on the man was a temptation all on its own. Maybe once their business was concluded they could mix in some pleasure afterwards.

“I’m not, I -”

John moved swiftly and sat on the man’s knees. Close enough to finally touch but with enough distance that it wouldn’t go too far unless the soldier wanted to take the next step. The armor the soldier wore dug into his skin, but considering John was wearing nothing but black skin-tight pants that exposed his inner thighs it didn’t take much for that to happen.

He placed his arms on the man’s shoulders, unable to resist grabbing some strands of his perfect hair on the back of his head and twirling it around his fingers. Just as he was about to yank to create some stimulation his fingertips brushed against the side of soldier’s neck and he felt it. The soft thrumming of dark energy, the purr that radiated from biotics making contact, almost as if they were one. This was unexpected and John had not anticipated this. If _he_ had felt it than there was no doubt soldier had felt it, too, and, yeah, right on cue the body under him tensed up.

Well, crap. Finding human biotics outside programs were already rare enough as it was, but finding one working as a nightclub dancer? Yeah, there was suspicion there. No one making a living shaking their ass would have working implants, not without at least having a history, and soldier knew that.

“You’re a -” soldier tried to say but John shushed him by placing two fingers on his lips. No point hiding it now. He brought up the smallest amount of energy on his fingertips and caressed those lips.

“What should I call you, sugar?” John went ahead and yanked the hair curled around his other fingers.

Soldier held his stare, pupils dilating with growing lust but also focused at his mission at hand. Those golden eyes searched for something on John. Answers, the truth, whatever it was it caused John to have the urge to fidget. For the first time since taking over the Catalyst and extracting information through seduction countless times that it became as easy as breathing air John felt exposed.

“Kaidan,” the newly named Kaidan said through his fingers. The tone of his voice changed along with his eyes. It became deeper, raspier, and those eyes showed confidence now. It was a complete character shift from the almost bashful man that first entered. John found he quite enjoyed it.

“Kaidan,” John repeated, proving his guess right. Liara had written a Kaidan Alenko as one of the few names on the hunt for the rogue Spectre. His partner, if he had to take another guess, he’d say was Ashley Williams. Two of the three Alliance soldiers that made the ground team for the Normandy. “Anything in particular you’re looking for, _Kaidan?_ ”

To his surprise Kaidan placed a hand on his thigh, the warmth of it almost burning on his skin. Then the very same thrumming he had created with his fingers coursed through his leg and up his body. He couldn’t hold in the soft gasp from that.

John has had few experiences sleeping with other biotics, enough to count with one hand, but what they lacked in occurrence they more than made up for in being mind blowing. They left sleeping with anyone else lacking.

Damn, he really needed to get this man somewhere private. _After_ getting him to talk with the others, of course.

“I was looking for someone to talk to,” Kaidan said, never stopping the use of energy, stirring John’s body up.

“Someone to talk to?” John had the unbelievable urge to rock his hips. Temptation was a cruel thing.

Kaidan hummed. “Someone who could tell me what I'm looking for. I heard the Catalyst is the place to go.”

“Depends on what you're looking for.”

“I need to find someone.”

“Everyone needs to find someone. Aren't you happy finding me instead?” John couldn't help but tease. Now that it was confirmed the two soldiers were here looking for someone - odds being high it was the rogue Spectre - there was no need for the act to continue, but John had the feeling this was going to be his only chance to have Kaidan under him publicly. Once proper introductions were done getting him to act along might prove to be difficult.

“I'm not opposed,” Kaidan had leaned up to whisper it in his ear and damn did John really enjoy this shift in the man.

“LT!” someone shouted from their right and caused Kaidan to pull back with a face that suggested he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have, stopping his biotics as well.

“A-ashley, Kaidan put further distance between him and John.

There went their little play, and he had really been enjoying it, too. Oh well.

Coming over to their little corner was Kaidan’s partner, Ashley Wlliams, her face scrunched up in disapproval. Beside her came Garrus shaking his head, having been unable to hold her back any longer.

“Look, I know men can't control themselves,” she said while only looking at John, ouch, “but this really isn't the time. We're here on official business so if you can kindly get off him that'd be great.”

She sounded anything but the nice she was sarcastically pulling off.

“Leaving so soon? You can take a couple of minutes to enjoy yourselves, can't you?” John placed his hands on Kaidan’s shoulders, missing the warmth from his biotics. “If you want I can give you both a great, _private_ , show. I don't mind sharing.”

He leaned in to whisper the next part in Kaidan’s ear but didn't miss the look of disgust Wlliams gave or even Garrus’ exaggerated eye roll. “I suggest you take the private show if you want to get your information, _Kaidan_ _Alenko_.”

John stood and didn't wait for Alenko’s response. He began walking towards the back of the Catalyst where a secluded hallway was present that led down to what he and his team lovingly referred to as the Catalyst’s core at the bottom of the main stage. Wrex was already present at the door, waiting impatiently with his arms still crossed.

“Those two Alliance soldiers should be showing soon. Make sure they know we aren't that fond of weapons, will you?”

Wrex snorted. “Want me to shoot their legs?”

“Not the best first impression. We need them to like us.”

“Nothing says making friends like a good old broken arm or two.”

“Save it for next time maybe.”

“You sound sure there's going to be a next time.”

John paused, thinking it over. “Something tells me we'll be seeing these two again. If I know my sister she'll make sure of it.”

“Think she’ll get us in it?”

He grinned. “She’s going to give it a hell of a shot.”

“He, tell her to hurry then. I’m itching to get out there and do some target practice. Kicking idiots out is only fun for so long.”

“I hear that. See you inside, Wrex.”

John continued forward, passing through the door that separated the core from the guests. Down one set of stairs that curled inward he went and through another door and he made it to the core. A spacious room, circular in shape and with screens and terminals on the sides. Jane was already waiting for him with a coat at hand and Tali was sitting in her usual spot by the terminals, typing away at something.

Jane handed him the coat and didn’t waste time getting to the point. “What have you got?”

“Just like Liara sent. Alliance soldiers, the ground team. Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams. They’re looking for information on someone and only one guess on who that is,” John said as he threw the coat over himself, buttoning the middle only and sighing in relief at the coverage.

Jane contemplated it. “Think they’ll let us tag along if we asked nicely?”

“Doubt it. That Williams character? She’s not going to budge on the first try. Don’t think she enjoyed my performance.”

“Hard to believe. You with tight pants? How can anyone not enjoy that?” she smirked.

“Exactly. You’d think she’d enjoy watching me dance on her friend. She practically shooed me away.”

The door of the room swished opened and in walked Garrus. No Alliance soldiers in sight. “While we’re all very upset and devastated about her shooing you away, make sure you don’t hurt anyone with that ego of yours, John.”

“No promises.”

“Our guest on their way?” Jane asked the turian, watching the door intently.

“Saw Wrex giving them a warm welcome on my way down here. Should be any second now.”

Sure enough a few seconds later the door opened again and the two soldiers stood behind it with pistols at hand. They didn’t have their weapons aimed (good sign), but their body posture was cautious and their eyes distrustful. They were probably one wrong word away from raising their pistols and firing without hesitation.

They stood there for the longest moment. John noted how Alenko’s gaze never strayed from his own. Probably because of his earlier show and getting up close and direct with him. Alenko looked personally hassled. John felt a small pang of guilt from that. He had started to enjoy their brief moment together.

More seconds passed, enough for Wrex to have caught up with them and impatiently huffed at the pair. “You planning on moving, or are you going to block the door for the rest of the night?”

Williams was the first to act, distancing herself from the krogan and turning her back to the wall to cover her six while aiming right at his head with her pistol. Alenko moved after, doing the same as her but positioning himself to keep them all within eyesight.

Not exactly an impressive show, but it was an effort. An unnecessary one to be sure, but at least they knew the pair won’t lie down belly up for anyone, not even for their only source to a lead.

Jane eventually decided she had enough and broke the unneeded stand off. “Put those pistols away before you hurt someone,” and prompted Wrex to pass the pair without a glance and joined Garrus’ side.

They didn’t put the pistols away, in fact they looked more determined than ever to use them.

“Not exactly a friendly environment to do business,” Garrus snarked. “I feel threatened. Does anyone else feel threatened?”

John raised his hand. “I do.”

“Threatening aside,” Jane cut in, “how about you both come in so we can get started. Otherwise the exit is the other way and you can show yourselves out.”

The two didn’t do as told right away. They still tried to hold their ground.

“This won't get us anywhere. Believe it or not we actually have things to do and I get the feeling so do you. So who wants to make the first move? Or should we make the first move?”

“Oh yeah, I bet all of you have _really_ important things to do,” Williams said while looking at John. Again.

Jane was getting impatient. “We do. Something you don't seem to understand because you're still standing there instead of telling us what you want.”

Finally it was Alenko that made them get somewhere. “I get the feeling you already know what we came here for.”

“We may have an idea. Never hurts to have it confirmed.”

“You knew my name,” Alenko said with a glare.

“I did,” John replied, knowing full well it was him being referred to. “Before you ask, we have a really good information broker, and if you’re here for what we think you are we also have a location you’d want to visit.”

The two soldiers eyed them all, never letting up on their aim, not until Jane told them, “Look we don’t want to fight -”

“Speak for yourself,” Wrex unhelpfully included.

“All of us except Wrex don’t want to fight. We have information you want. Put the pistols down and we can get started.”

Eventually Alenko did, oh so slowly. He gestured for Williams to do the same and at last they could start without hostility. “I take it you’ll give the information at a cost,” Alenko said with disdained.

Jane’s expression remained neutral. A neutral that John was all too familiar with when his sister was thinking up a path to obtain what she wanted. This situation of theirs was unique. While they usually exchanged information for valuable resources or favors or even credits when the first two proved useless from the client, they wanted nothing from the Alliance soldiers except including them on the hunt for the Spectre. Each of them had their reasons to join, and they each knew well enough they had the power to bring the Spectre down but they didn’t have the proper resources as mercenaries to chase the rogue down without causing galactic incidents. They had to play nice if they hoped to join the only group chasing after the rogue.

But simply playing nice wasn’t going to guarantee them a spot. Jane had to do this carefully.

“This information is free,” Jane finally settled on.

John resisted the urge to look at her. A little in shock and a little in disbelief for he didn’t understand her play, not yet. The others probably felt the same way but they did an incredible job not to show a tell.

Alenko and Williams didn’t believe it either. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” she nodded. “We have reasons for this turian to get brought in -”

“Or taken out,” Wrex groused.

“- and so it’s free, as long as he’s taken care of. Consider this extending our hand, if you will.” When they didn’t respond she continued. “There’s been reports of a turian with Saren’s description over at Feros. According to eyewitnesses he’s been poking around Zhu’s Hope. Given his record with human colonies I’d say it’s worth taking a look.”

Alenko and Williams nodded, still skeptical and taking their say with a grain of salt, but taking it nonetheless. They didn’t deny looking for Saren, proving they really were the group hunting him down, and settling they were going to be Jane and John and their crew’s future team up.

“We’d better go,” Alenko said as he and Williams began walking back out the door. They didn’t show their backs the entire way and right as the door was about to close Alenko gave John one last look. One John found he couldn’t decipher. It was neither mad nor did it carry the earlier accusative glare. It carried more defeat than anything. An odd look with no current purpose, but it still made John feel regret and loss. He had really been hoping to have pleasure added after their business was concluded.

Once the door was sealed shut everyone, including Tali (who had never once looked up during the interaction) looked to Jane.

“Please tell me this is all part of an elaborate plan that’s going to get us on that ship,” Garrus said for them all, “because otherwise we just lost our best shot to hunt Saren down.”

Jane nodded. “They weren’t going to let us on, even if we offered the information in exchange. You said it yourself, John. They don’t trust us.”

“And for good reason,” Tali said. “A group of mercenaries? I wouldn’t allow us on a highly advanced stealth ship either. Especially the _Normandy_ ,” she then sighed. “What I would do to take a look at that core.”

“Hold that thought until we get on that ship because we _will_ get on that ship.”

Obviously Jane knew something John or the others didn’t. “What are we missing, Jane?”

Jane grinned. “While all of you have been busy dancing and making drinks and kicking idiots out, Liara sent a new message just an hour ago. Saren is long gone from Feros. He’s been recently spotted in Noveria.”

One by one it clicked in their heads and they each shared their own grins.

“Jane, are you sending them on a wild goose chase?”

“No… I’m giving them exactly what they want. Locations Saren has been at. I’m just not giving them his current ones.”

“And this is supposed to win them over how?”

“They’ll see we told them the truth and come back.”

Come back. John liked the sound of that. It might not be a complete loss with Alenko after all.

He couldn’t wait.


	2. Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your sister and best friend get along a little too well.

Alenko and Williams returned four days later. John was right in the middle of a dance routine when they decided to pass through the Catalyst’s doors and saunter in. John had barely spotted them as they made their way straight to the bar where Garrus had taken over again.

Alenko didn’t even spare him a glance. 

A little disappointed the biotic soldier didn’t go to him like before John continued his dance, ignoring the disheartening he felt. And here he was hoping their second meet was going to involve understandings and declarations of second chances and maybe even a rose or two falling from somewhere unknown to give them that romantic atmosphere. Him and his creative and yet unrealistic imagination. Oh well. 

His current customers were a different set from the last time the soldiers were present but all the same as they stared in awe, giggled, and playfully fanned themselves when John spared them a glance. For that night he was feeling especially lively so his movements closely resembled those from the Catalyst’s asari dancers. It was both a hilarious sight and a very interesting combination, according to what his sister had said about it. 

He had more of a crowd this time, only by two, but it was by far a bigger tip out with these particular guests. He made sure to give them his best effort. While he wasn’t hurting for credits there were no rules against gaining a little more.

One particular routine with him swinging his arms up in the air and throwing his head to the side and curving his back, exposing his chest for all to see and giving those behind him a very nice view played a big role in earning most of those credits. He swung his hips around before he began slowly moving down to kneel. Once his knees hit the floor he threw his shoulders back and ran his hands over his chest down to his navel and finally stopping over his thighs. Having his knees spread while doing so didn’t hurt as his two customers of fair status, while not openly showing anything, were enjoying the sight. 

John continued his sensual motions for a couple of minutes more before deciding to give the bar another glance. Williams was still there chatting - or interrogating? - with Garrus while Alenko was nowhere to be seen. He frowned at that before shaking the look off. He was sure Alenko had arrived with Williams. No way had he imagined that. He wasn’t so far gone to start hallucinating on the spot. 

No time to further think on it though. From his point on the stage he could easily see how serious Garrus appeared conversing with Williams. They were clearly talking about something serious, without a doubt their dealings with finding Saren. No other reason why the soldiers would return. His performance hadn't impressed the pair enough to have them come back for a private show with him.

Nothing he could do about Williams for the time being. Garrus was already handling her and at any moment he was going to take her out back to talk with the others. He focused on his show instead, needing an opening to end it soon and walk off to meet at the core. No way was he missing Jane’s elaborate plan to get on the  _ Normandy _ . If it worked then he’d be impressed with his sister. If it didn’t it just meant more material to poke at her after it was all said and done. 

What he hadn't anticipated when he turned back to his crowd was seeing the very same Alenko he had lost sight of standing just a distance away from his stage and very much looking at him with hard eyes. Those thick eyebrows of his were furrowed together in what appeared to be an internal struggle on what his next course of action should be. Good thing John was already kneeling otherwise there was a very good chance he would’ve stumbled and mysteriously trip on nothing from the surprise of Alenko’s appearance.

He recovered fairly easily when he got his bearings back. Alenko might have caught him off guard but that wasn't going to stop his show. Or stop him from teasing the lieutenant either. 

With a smirk in place he winked at the soldier, turning his body so he was facing him, knees perfectly in line with Alenko’s sides. All the onlookers followed his gaze out of curiosity, wanting to see who had the honor of getting his attention. Exaggeration in his movements he threw his arms up again only to run them down his sides and have them caress down to his groin, stopping one hand over it and arching to pop the view out. Alenko was unimpressed. 

Ah, let down. It appeared Alenko was not over what happened for their first meet. He had hoped, a small little thing in the back of his mind, the lieutenant would play along for the fun of it. He would’ve loved having those biotic hands on him again. The lieutenant was as serious as soldiers could be. 

Mentally shrugging the unintentional insult John got back on his feet and returned his attention to his actual customers. Though, from what he understood of Alenko based on the few minutes he watched him odds were it was all completely intentional. 

Hands on his hips and taking a turn around his stage John continued his work with renewed vigor. Having a very attractive man he was familiar with watching him was surprisingly a very effective motivation. 

Then Alenko had to go throw another surprise at him by standing closer, far too close, practically one arm's reach away, to the stage. The hard eyes of his were still present but so was determination. He arched an eyebrow when he had John’s attention and never broke the contact as he walked around and headed directly for the lone chair he had sat on just a few days ago. He was radiating pure provocation, and yet it wasn’t as much of a challenge for John but more for himself. 

John watched him, stopping his entire act all together to see if he’d truly sit on the chair. He was giddy at just the very idea. This was all Alenko’s choice. There was no reason to sit on that chair out of business. Talking to Garrus was all he needed to do to get down to the club’s core. Alenko wanted this. 

Alenko sat on that chair without a moment's hesitation. His hands were splayed over his knees as he waited for John and John was happy, and a little bit eager if he were honest, to oblige. 

This was also the opening John needed to cut his show short. He may be losing a lot of good tips and dissatisfying important people, but for Alenko and those hands of his? Worth it.

John made sure to let his crowd know he was about to walk away by briefly doing a favored pin up pose most of their dancers did as a bow. Standing on his toes he lifted one leg to bend it and have his foot point high behind him. For his arms, usually their dancers had their arms spread to the back with their palms open and had their backs curved to make them look in motion, but John went a little different with his own by saluting. 

Alenko might see it as an insult to his uniform or he might not. He wasn't aware what was routine and what was improvised. Hopefully he didn't see what John had done as mocking and saw it for what it was; a callout to him. 

As expected his crowd didn't look happy with John at ending his show but what could they do? John wasn't just some faceless worker at the Catalyst required to finish the job. And he took full advantage of this. 

He sauntered off the stage and made a beeline, albeit slowly, for Alenko. He circled the chair like a predator, running ghost fingers over his shoulders as he moved. 

“Didn't expect to see you on this chair again, sugar.” 

“Didn't expect to either,” Alenko said with that raspy voice of his. 

Huh, honesty while John had his act going. He found he quite liked that. 

He stopped right to the side of Alenko, tempted to run a finger up his neck and tangle it in his dark hair. Then he decided to hell with it and did just that. Alenko knew what he was getting into by sitting on the chair again. He tangled some strands before throwing a leg over the lieutenant's legs and sat, facing him and balancing his weight on those muscled thighs of his. 

“You know if you wanted some private time you didn’t have to sit here again. Just say the word and I’ll make time just for you, sugar,” John said to make sure Alenko understood it was unnecessary if he wanted to return back to the core’s room. He wondered if Alenko would catch the alternate meaning of it. He certainly wouldn’t mind continuing to the pleasure like he wanted the days prior. 

“I got that,” there was no hint of misunderstanding on the lieutenant’s face. Alenko knew what he was doing, going so far to show John by placing his hands on his thighs and running his thumbs over the exposed parts his pants created. No moment to spare Alenko got his biotics working, the energy coursing through his very veins. 

John was really starting to like this man. 

“You keep doing that and I won’t last long, sugar.” 

“Kaidan,”  _ Kaidan  _ offered. 

“ _ Kaidan. _ ” 

“And you?” Brown eyes continued watching blue. 

“Survivor.” 

One of those hands wandered up his leg, going higher and higher oh so slowly. Damn tease. 

“No, the real one.”

Ah, so this was the game he was playing. Any other person and John would’ve walked away, not bothered with the effort, but this was Ale-  _ Kaidan _ , and he wasn’t just some random person, not anymore. Considering Kaidan was going honest on him John owed him at least that.

“John,” revealing his name to someone while in his Survivor persona was a first ever. 

“ _ John, _ ” repeated Kaidan. His name was breathtaking coming from him. That voice of his could have anyone feeling faint. 

“Anything in particular you have in mind, Kaidan?”

“Yeah,” the lieutenant paused and stared at him. Because of their closeness the brown of his eyes shined with an untold shade of gold. John felt see-through under that intense gaze. “Why the show when you clearly know what’s going on?” 

John blinked. “Not exactly what I thought you’d ask.” 

“You and your… team are obviously well informed. You knew who we were from the moment we walked in. Probably before we even walked in. You know about our mission no doubt. You could’ve called us over without needing to expose yourself.” 

He had been following up until the last part. Kaidan was fishing for information of his own and it made sense to ask the questions he did. If a person was dealing with new allies, learn how far their reach went. But the last part, that wasn’t looking out for himself or his friends and crew. No, it almost sounded as if he was concerned over John. 

Or perhaps John was reading too much into it. 

Probably. 

“Why, lieutenant it almost sounds like you care about little ol’ me.” 

Kaidan took another pause, making John want to fidget. “Maybe. Or maybe I want to understand the why.” 

“You don't have to understand the why in order to do business.” 

“Is that what this is, just business?” 

Kaidan certainly knew how to throw at John’s blind spots. He pulled back and rested his weight right on Kaidan’s knees and released his hair to move his hands down to the soldier’s chest. 

“You know what you're suggesting, right?” John hoped so. He wasn't a fan at being strung along. 

“I know,” was all he said. Was all he needed to say, but John had no response for it. Pleasure with no strings attached was one thing. What Kaidan had implied involved more. Much more. A more that could lead to something worked for and serious and suddenly his creative and yet unrealistic imagination was very much a possibility. 

There was no answer for it. Not yet. So he did the most logical thing he could. He fled. 

“My friend already took yours to the back. We should get going if we want to catch up.” He got off without another word or glance and made his way straight to the meeting room. 

Once through the doors the first person he saw was Williams standing with her arms crossed and face hard in disapproval, though not as strong as the their first meeting. Further back and he came up to Jane and Garrus. The latter handed him a coat to cover up and he put it on just before Kaidan appeared. John avoided any eye contact. 

Wrex and Tali were not present for this meeting. They were currently escorting Liara to an excavation site she couldn’t resist further studying and were to return in a few days. The fewer numbers might have played a part in why Williams was less hostile. A good sign all together. Hopefully it earned them a point or two in their favor. 

“We meet again,” Jane started. “I’d say it’s nice to see you, but I get the feeling you don’t feel the same.” 

“You’d be half right,” Williams muttered, side eying Kaidan. 

Much to John’s embarrassment Jane also side eyed him. Great, she knew. She was never going to let him live it down. 

“And since I haven’t heard about Saren being brought in I also get the feeling this isn’t you two delivering the good news and thanking us for the information and a job well done.” 

“That obvious, huh?” 

“We’re very good at this.” 

Jane and Williams were going to be very good friends, John just knew. 

“Look, you know exactly why we’re here. We found evidence of Saren in Feros, but was long gone when we showed up and left nothing to follow. We need his location now before he gets further away.” 

Jane hummed and began pacing a little, seeming to think on it. The whole function of it was to rile the soldiers up, make them sweat. If it was working they didn’t show it. 

“This is a problem. The first time was a freebie out of our shared desire to catch this turian. If we keep doing this others will start to think we’re going soft.” 

“You honestly care about what others think?” Williams challenged. “This is for a good reason. We’re trying to catch someone dangerous, someone who attacked a  _ human _ colony.”

“You obviously don’t understand how this world is played.” Truth be told they didn’t care about what others thought. They worked for years to build where they were and were well-known for being reliable. Giving away a location or two or ten for free wasn’t going to hurt them. Not in the slightest. 

Jane made a show of defeat. “I get your point. We want this turian brought in no matter what, but not at the cost to our business.” 

“What's the price?” Kaidan said. 

A pause. “Catch him this time. Because I cannot promise a third transaction here, not without something in return, understand?” 

And there was the seed, masterfully planted for the two soldiers. There was not going to be any surprises when they come back again.

The pair nodded in agreement.

“Noveria. You’ll want to try Noveria. Saren was last spotted there, according to our informer. It's recent but there's no guarantee he's still there. You might find something to give you a lead of where he's headed now.” 

“Thanks,” Kadan said and meant it. The pair rushed out without another word.

Kaidan didn't even look back like last time.

The swish of the door got them moving again. 

“So now we've got to hope they come back a third time in order to get on that ship,” Garrus said while still staring at the door. 

“We don't have to hope too much. I'd say start packing for the trip tonight.” 

John did feel a little bad for letting the  _ Normandy _ go to what was already a failed attempt before they even started their engines. Unless a Spectre had boarded without their knowledge odds were they weren't going to get passed the first gate, let alone the entrance. 

“Think they know no one gets inside unless they're a member?” 

“Doubt it, but we've been wrong before. So let's do our hoping for Liara on finding where Saren is headed to. If we can't join the  _ Normandy _ at least we have their good graces not to attack us if we happen to run into each other while following the same path.” 

“Oh, one of us is definitely in their good graces,” Garrus turned just to give him the turian equivalent of a smirk. The traitor. “Alenko seems to be growing fond of our John here.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jane frowned that protective frown of hers. “I know when something is serious and when it's not and this is the making of something serious for you, John. Are you sure? I mean, an Alliance man?” 

John resisted the urge to huff. “It's not serious. It's just blowing off steam.” 

“Did he just looked to huff?” Garrus interrupted, “He just stopped himself from huffing. You saw that, right? This is worse than I thought. He's already liking him.” 

“I'm not!” 

Jane rubbed her forehead. “Why do you always go for the military chained good ones? You know when it comes down to it they're Alliance to the bone. There's no room for people like us.” 

Oh he knew. He experienced it himself. “There's nothing going on.” 

“Do they even know our names?” Garrus pointed out to further prove they were the last thing in the Alliance’s mind. “They never once asked.” 

John pointedly didn't think back to Kaidan asking about his name… Damn it. He turned his head away when Jane glanced at him. 

“John no, he didn't. He asked for your name didn't he?” 

When he didn't respond they got their answer. 

Garrus’ mandibles twitched. “Well, crap. It's already too late for him. So is it your turn to threaten the boyfriend or mine?” 

“I beat up the last one. Think it's your turn, Garrus.” 

“I shot at the one before, though.” 

“And I slapped the last girlfriend. Your call.” 

The two exchanged glances. 

“Arsenal Arena?” 

“You're on.”

“Whoever takes down the most wins the right to threaten Alenko.” 

“Deal.” 

“Guys,” John said weakly as his big sister and best friend left without so much as a goodbye. “Great, out of everyone in the galaxy I had to get stuck with these two.” 

He almost felt sorry for Kaidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we're getting somewhere!  
> Here's to getting on the Normandy.  
> And for the others to be okay, 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


	3. Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two forces of equal power meet. Who will budge first?

For the following few days John completely ignored Jane and Garrus and anything they had to say. Jane ended up winning their bet and apparently had the ‘honor’ of giving Kaidan what was basically the shovel talk without the actual relationship taking place. When John was present she and Garrus would spent most of their time exchanging ideas on what the best way to get their message across was. They were worryingly thorough about them. 

John didn’t think them actually serious to go through with it, but with Jane and Garrus working together it was hard to predict what was all talk and what was real. He really hoped it was the former. If they were to work with the crew of the  _ Normandy  _ not scaring and threatening the Lieutenant was probably the ideal thing to do. 

It was on the fifth day shortly after they had opened for the night crowd did Kaidan and Williams finally pay them a visit again. For a moment they had begun to worry perhaps the  _ Normandy’s _ ground team had managed to enter Noveria after all and were off somewhere hot on Saren’s tail. It was a relief to see otherwise. John had looked forward to traveling on the  _ Normandy _ . To have that opportunity taken away was dismaying. 

On this visit John wasn’t among the dancers on the stages. He was working the bar, safely wearing a shirt and not so tight pants that didn’t expose his inner thighs. He was pleasing his customers not with dance moves but with smiles and his charms. Jane was the one dancing on the stage this time, wearing a dark blue version of their dancers’ outfit that  _ didn’t  _ have her backside naked for everyone to see. Garrus had taken up bouncer duty with Wrex, who had returned along with Tali three days ago from escorting Liara to her site. Tali was in the back checking security, and Liara herself was still on the site but had been regularly sending status reports to them to ease their concern.

John had been chatting up new customers, two men whom he had assumed were a couple, given they leaned against each other and gave affectionate kisses every now and then, but the pair also seemed to encourage each other to hit on him. John was all for couples doing their own thing, in this case having an open relationship. Whatever fancied certain people wasn’t any of his business to get into, but doing a one-night threesome wasn’t exactly on his to-do list so he made sure not to accept their advances or even suggest he was thinking of it. 

Of course right in the middle of making a snarky remark to their blatant flirting was the moment a new person appeared in his peripheral and that person had to be none other than Kaidan. John pushed himself off the bar’s counter and away from the two men and gave him a smile, trying to shake off the feeling that he’d been caught red handed somehow.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

Kaidan lifted one of those bushy eyebrows of his. His eyes shifted to the two men briefly before returning to John. “Yes, we do. Though I see you’re not in your usual spot.”

The two turned to the stage that currently had Jane twirling on it. John shrugged. “Standing there and looking pretty isn’t my only job. We take turns and right now she owes me big time.” 

“Oh?” The lieutenant took a seat. “Is there trouble in paradise?” 

“Not at all. She’s just recently gained a nasty habit of teasing me for something that’s  _ not  _ happening.” 

“Must be serious if you’re making her do your work.” 

John snorted. If only the soldier knew he was the reason for it. “What can I get for you?” 

“We need to talk.” 

That… wasn’t exactly a good thing to hear. Without context Kaidan walking up to him and saying those infamous words sounded a whole lot like… 

“Ooooh,” the two men still present said, having heard their conversation and assuming the worse. “We all know what those words mean. What has this man done this time?” The dark-haired one sitting closest to Kaidan asked him. 

“And here we thought you were single,” the other with gold said, sighing a bit. “No wonder you weren’t responding to us practically throwing ourselves at you.” 

“You are very lucky,” the first one gestured to John while looking at Kaidan. “He ignored us, avoided our suggestions, he cleverly dodged our comments, he didn’t even give us his name. He remained loyal to you to the end. I’m almost jealous. He's a good one and very handsome.” 

Kaidan appeared stunned. Evidently he hadn’t realized what his choice of words would suggest to outsiders with no idea of their business meetings. “Uh, thank you?” 

“Keep an eye on each other. He may be handsome but you’re not half bad yourself. In fact, if neither of you mind sharing…” 

John was put under the spotlight and he had no idea how to respond at first, even Kaidan seemed as clueless as him, but he hadn’t spent years working here just to get so easily tongue tied because his emotions might have been true.

He plastered on his confidence and his charms and got to work, leaning on the bar’s counter closest to Kaidan. “Sorry, we’re exclusive to just each other. He’s the only one for me and I do, in fact, mind sharing.” 

Kaidan was quick to catch up, even if he did briefly show surprise at the turn of events. “Same here. John’s all I want. Not to say you both aren’t attractive or anything, but he’s it for me, too.” 

The two men actually looked disappointed, but they still smiled in support at their declaration. “We wish you the best. Why don’t you ever say sweet things like that anymore?” 

The blond man shrugged. “You sucked the romance right out of me, babe.” 

“Come on, get your ass up. We’re going dancing.” 

After a few seconds the two men disappeared into the small crowd that was struggling to gather. Barely opened and already people were trying to dance their troubles away. John and Kaidan were left a little unbalanced after their interaction. 

It was a good thing John still had his witty side. “So,  _ it _ for you, huh?” 

Kaidan frowned and countered with his own, “Exclusive, you say?” 

Fell right into that one. “You know, if the Alliance and hunting down rogue Spectres doesn’t work out, you should consider giving this place a chance. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” 

“Yes, dancing on stages and making drinks and dealing exchanges. You’re living the life.” 

John put his elbow on the surface of the counter and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at Kaidan smugly. “You really think that’s all we do?” 

“No, there’s a lot that I don’t know about you or your team,” Kaidan crossed his arms over the counter. “And I bet there’s a lot you’re not going to tell me.” 

“You’d be half right. There’s a lot I won’t say to someone I barely talked to twice for a couple of minutes. As there is stuff you probably won’t tell me.” 

He hummed, agreeing. “I would’ve told you about already seeing someone, though, even if it had been me fishing for information.” 

John opened and closed his mouth like a fish, stupefied. Where had that even come from? “Are you implying that I -?” 

“Your girl dancing on stage for you?” The lieutenant pointed a thumb towards Jane’s direction, brown eyes hard. 

“No!” John nearly screeched, feeling green from just hearing the suggestion. “That’s my  _ sister. _ ” 

Kaidan had the decency to look panicked now. “Oh, uh, shit, I didn’t - sorry, forget I said that.” He glanced briefly to Jane then back to him. “Not much resemblance there.” 

“You saying I’m not as pretty as her?” 

“N-no that’s not it at all. You’re - she -” 

John covered his mouth to hide the smile he was struggling to keep off. Seeing Kaidan stutter and gain a bit of color on his pale cheeks was a sight indeed. The man was an adorable mess when he was caught off-guard. “Would you believe we’re twins?” 

“It’d be hard to. I mean, yeah…” 

“She’s a whole seven minutes older than me and won the best features with her good looks and red hair,” John said without even thinking about it. His personal life was a subject he hardly touched when dealing with business partners, and yet here he was bleeding his life out to the lieutenant without a second thought. 

“She’s not the only one with the best features.” 

John paused. He had thought they put a stop to anything between them after he  fled walked away from Kaidan’s advances and Kaidan left without a second glance. He figured anyone going through what Kaidan was would’ve given up, not bothered with the ‘third time's a charm,’ not when it was John involved. A mercenary who stripped and danced in his free time and co-owned a nightclub with his sister. An Alliance soldier with honors and recommendations like Kaidan wouldn’t and shouldn’t bother after two failed attempts. 

Three strikes, huh? 

Blue eyes gazed into brown. John knew what Kaidan was attempting to initiate and Kaidan knew that John knew. 

Eventually the silence lasted for too long and Kaidan broke it. “You never did give me a proper answer.” 

“I don’t recall an actual question.” 

“And yet we both know what we’re talking about.” 

John shook his head. He was starting to realize how helpless he’d get with Kaidan. “You know, in this line of work it’s not recommended to get involved with the client for many reasons. It’s also frowned upon when an exotic dancer is in the mix.” 

“And that’s all it is, just a recommendation, not a guarantee. I also happen to know being a dancer isn’t all that you do,” Kaidan gestured around the Catalyst. “I want to know the rest, if you let me.” 

“What if I’m not who you’re imagining me to be?”  

“Then I’d have learned the real you and might find it better than what my mind cooked up.” 

_ Smooth, lieutenant. _ “And what has your mind cooked up? This sounds an awful lot like you thought it through, even though this is barely our third meeting.” 

“In this line of work learning about who you’re making deals with can be the difference between finding aid and getting a shot in the back,” Kaidan said in a manner that almost looked teasing and damn was this man still managing to surprise him. If the Alliance didn’t work out he’d truly be able to fit in John’s world. “A lot of good things are said about the two owners of this place. Both from the guests and the workers.” 

Ah, busted. “Is that so, how do you know they weren’t just paid off?” 

“The dancers maybe, but it’d be pretty hard to pay off customers, considering you don’t know which ones are talked to. And you can’t pay dancers enough to go into a fully detailed story about how the owners helped them when they needed it the most, how the owners weren’t afraid to get dirty in order to keep them safe, how they have nothing but genuine admiration that’s impossible to fake when all you’ve learned is how to make a person feel good. There’s also the bit of you actually dancing, even though you own the place.” 

John sighed. Kaidan had him there. His dancers knew not to talk about him or Jane at all, and if it was unavoidable they knew not to describe them in ways that made them sound soft, but if they were wearing C-Sec or Alliance uniform? Their dancers tended to get defensive and did all they could to put them under a good spotlight. This included their own personal stories. 

He and Jane weren’t bad. They understood the struggles, understood how it had been working under a tyrant, and the last thing they wanted was for their workers to feel that way. They both followed a simple rule. Treat those who deserve it with respect, no matter their status, and treat those who don’t with nothing but their scorn and sometimes their fists. 

“So from stories and comments you decided it was enough,” John concluded. “How does your Alliance friend feel about this?” 

“Seeing as it’s none of her business whatever she feels plays no part in this, and from stories and comments I decided it’s not that bad of an idea as the public will have you believe.” 

“The public is right on one thing. I am a bad influence, and I’m a horrible blanket hog. You won't see a single one.” 

Kaidan chuckle. “Great, I like a challenge.”

While this was all nice and probably the start of a great romantic tale, there was a reason why Kaidan was there, and it wasn’t just to ask if John would consider making them an item. 

“You said we need to talk?” He hadn’t given him an actual answer, didn’t think he could yet, but he did give him a possibility. It wasn’t a yes or a no. It was a plain maybe. The chance was there and would remain there until the first step was taken or one of them said otherwise. At the moment there were other important things to deal with, like a rogue turian Spectre who was getting further away the more they remained in the Citadel. 

Kaidan’s brows scrunched up together, looking to want to say more but thankfully accepting the change of conversation. There was an actual reason for him to visit, after all. “We do. Noveria was a bust. We couldn’t even go through the front doors,” he looked pained saying this, but John couldn’t help but notice how casual he was doing so. Most who failed a task wouldn’t even mention it, and if they did they wouldn’t do so with a relaxed face. This was already a big shift from their first meeting when Kaidan and Williams took their words with a grain of salt. 

“We need to know if Saren’s been spotted outside Noveria recently,” Kaidan finally got to it. 

“You remember it’s not free this time, right?” 

“We know. Captain Anderson will meet you personally to make a deal.” 

That was a pleasant surprise. Dealing with the captain of the  _ Normandy  _ directly ensured better odds. There was no chance for misunderstandings this way. 

“Talking directly with the one in charge, huh? I almost feel honored. Think I can get an autograph?” 

Kaidan gave him an impressive dry look. 

“All right, horrible timing. Is your captain here already?” 

“No, he was needed somewhere else. I came here the moment I could,” the lieutenant admitted. John ignored the way his heart made a small jump at the admission. 

“Will he be long?” 

“He shouldn't be. Said he’d be on his way once concluded what he went to do.” 

“We can wait for him in the room below. I’ll let the others know.” 

Kaidan brought up his omni-tool and began tapping away at it. “I’ll send him a message, and Ash, too. She’ll show him where to go.” 

John nodded and called out to the turian, Cailus, working the other side of the bar to take over. Cailus nodded and moved to take the center to come into view for the customers on John’s end. John walked around the bar and began heading towards the hall that led to the Catalyst’s core, Kaidan following close behind. 

On his way he made sure to pass by Jane’s stage and signal her. Her only acknowledgement was a brief nod before continuing her dance routine. He did the same to Garrus and Wrex and went to the back. Down the hall they walked and once through the door he greeted Tali, who had been sitting in the exact same spot the first time the Alliance soldiers showed up. She didn’t turn her head but she did respond with a “John.” 

Not in the mood to stand John went to sit on one of the many chairs present, close to the wall on the far left and opposite of Tali. Kaidan was left standing awkwardly, unsure of where he could go or where he could wait. Taking pity John patted the chair closest to him. Space at this point was mundane. John would’ve offered his lap to sit on if there was nothing else. He already sat on the lieutenant’s, might as well return the favor. 

Kaidan plopped himself down, surprisingly relaxed considering he was right in the middle of John’s territory with Jane and the rest coming their way and no back up. Comfortable, was the word John would describe the lieutenant being, but it wasn’t exactly right. Perhaps… trusting? No, it shouldn’t be possible this early in the game, but then again he didn’t know Kaidan fully. He wondered if this was Kaidan’s character, or if this was because of John himself. Either way it was a benefit, but… John found himself not wanting to take advantage of it at all. 

He was growing attached far too quickly for his liking. His sister was right, he really was hopeless when emotions were involved. No wonder she and Garrus were already preparing their shovel talks. 

They waited in silence, thankfully. With Tali present the last thing he wanted was to continue their conversation from before in front of her. She would take everything said to Jane and Garrus without hesitation and give them even more material to tease him for. They didn’t need that. 

The pair were already a pain, giving them more ammo was not something recommended. John needed them alive, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Anderson to make an appearance! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


	4. Captain Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sass. So much sass.

Eventually the others joined them one by one as time went on. First came Garrus, sparing John and Kaidan a short glance before shaking his head and muttering something John couldn’t quite catch, but he had the feeling it had something to do with the fact that John and Kaidan were sitting next to each other. 

Some time after Garrus appeared Tali announced the next to come in. “Jane’s on her way,” and John got up to grab the coat they both used to cover up. Sure enough Jane walked in a few seconds later and John handed it to her. As she threw it over her shoulders her eyes wandered to where Kaidan remained on his seat and she grinned, no doubt about ready to say a snarky remark that would ultimately lead to his embarrassment and untimely demise. John glared at her hard, hoping to convey the hell he’d raise if she even dared say a single word. 

She got the message for she held her hands up in peace after tying the coat around her. Still didn’t stop her, though. “If you keep visiting us like this I’ll start to think you like us, Alenko.” 

Kaidan chuckled, “You’re not completely wrong, but there  _ is _ a reason why I’m here.” 

Jane, Garrus and even Tali turned to look at John. Great, Tali somehow knew, too? She was probably grinning under that helmet of hers. 

“You’re aware it’s not free this time, right?” Jane reminded him. John made his way back to his chair as the two conversed, ignoring the way Jane’s eyes tracked him. He was never going to hear the end of it for the rest of the night.

“Well aware. Captain Anderson will be here shortly to talk personally.” 

“Straight to the boss,” Jane nodded in approval. “Hope he’s reasonable.” 

“Only when a lot is at stake.” 

“Seems a lot is these days.” With that Jane went to lean against the wall opposite of John and Kaidan, crossing her arms and waiting. Garrus had made himself comfortable near Tali, watching the feed of the Catalyst with her. 

Silence fell upon them a while longer and none said a word. They were each lost in their own thoughts and no tension in place. Not exactly an odd thing with John’s team, but it was surprising to see it on Kaidan, who was still considered a stranger. Sure he had nothing to worry about, John and Jane didn’t make it a habit to hurt officers or Alliance clients, but Kaidan didn’t know that. It’d be natural to have his guard up, gun at the ready and eyes sharp for even the smallest of movements, but instead here sat the lieutenant, relaxed on his chair, almost seconds away from napping on it. 

Either Kaidan was a very brave man, a very trusting man, or a complete idiot. 

John didn’t think the latter was it, but he’d been wrong before. 

Finally, half an hour later, Tali announced Captain Anderson’s arrival into the Catalyst and not long after he passed through the doors into the room, followed closely behind by Williams and soon after by Wrex, who had been guarding the hall. 

Captain Anderson was exactly as he appeared in his pictures. Experienced, wise-looking and serious. John could easily picture him as a mentor of sorts for him and his sister, in another life, on a different path. 

Everyone moved simultaneously. Jane pushing herself off the wall, John and Kaidan getting up from their chairs, and Garrus and Tali leaving the feeds to meet together in the middle of the room as Anderson and Williams came in. The pair scanned the area quickly, looking relieved when they spotted Kaidan, unharmed and well, apparently believing they would have injured the lieutenant. 

Rude.

“Captain Anderson,” John greeted. 

“You have me at a disadvantage,” the captain was calm, collected, even as Wrex came stomping by to stand next to Tali. 

“There’s a lot you have at a disadvantage here, as you’ll come to find.” Which was true, but he guessed he could’ve been nicer about it. “Luckily for you we don’t want to fight.” 

“Is that right?” Anderson narrowed his eyes. “From what I heard you helped us out twice before with no strings attached.” 

John held back and allowed Jane to take it from there. It had been her plan - was her current plan - after all. 

Jane took a step forward to gain their attention. “You understand we can’t keep giving things out for free. Not exactly how a business thrives.” 

“Why the first two then?”

“We want this dangerous turian brought down. Simple as that. The first time we did it out of hope of you eventually capturing him, giving you a shove towards the right direction. Helping you again was your second chance to make up for the first one. Now…”

“Now you want something in return, having lost faith in us,” Anderson understood what she was implying. “And while we stand here striking deals Saren gets further away from us.” 

“You’ve shown us he still does that with or without us helping, so what difference does it make stopping it now?” 

This was clearly a game of manipulation and Anderson was holding himself admirably. Jane might need to reconsider a change in tactics if she was to get them onboard the  _ Normandy _ . It was a good thing she was an infiltrator in more ways than just combat. 

It seemed she thought the same thing for she began to pace, seeming to look troubled. “We’re not actually seizing our aid to you, though, not completely. We’re offering to give you more information on Saren, but we need something in exchange.”

“ _ Just _ something, huh?” Williams said, “Bet you’re not going to ask for something small like weapons, or favors or even a downpayment for a new bar.” 

Jane snorted, stopping her pace. “Nothing so drastic. In fact, when it comes down to it we’ll actually be helping you further, should you agree with the terms.” 

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Williams looked to Anderson. 

Kaidan was also hesitant but didn’t verbally express it. Clearly the two thought the worst when the word ‘terms’ was used. He wonder what crossed their minds, what they believed would be asked of them. 

Anderson showed no sign of that hesitation. “Name it.” 

“Take us along,” she said after a stretch of silence she purposely did in order to build up the dramatic effect she was fond of. 

“ _ What? _ ” Both Kaidan and Williams said at the same time. 

“If you want more information on Saren then we’re coming with you, and before you go accusing us of wanting details on the  _ Normandy  _ or your crew or even the Alliance just remember we probably already know it and we don’t care. We all want Saren brought in and going with you gives us the best chance at it. Even if he escapes through our fingers we’ll be there ready to follow the trail and never give him a chance to breathe. We won’t even charge you. We’ll work for free.” 

John had to give it to his sister, she made pretty good points. And it wasn’t as if they needed the credits. They had plenty owning one of the most popular nightclub in the Citadel, and even more being mercenaries and the most reliable source of information available to many. 

Unlike before Williams didn’t voice her objection, if she had any. Ultimately, it was Anderson’s decision, and he was thinking deeply on it. He knew there were benefits to having your sources go along with you, but John also understood he was taking a big risk considering it. They were an uncertainty to the soldiers. Anderson didn’t know if they’d stab him and his crew in the back the moment things turned sour, or if they’d risk their own lives for them when the moment was crucial. Anything was a possibility. 

“Before I decide on anything,” Anderson finally said after a long moment, “why do all of you want to catch Saren?” 

That was easy and they each didn’t need Jane to explain. 

“Saren is using krogan to fight his battles,” Wrex was the first to say, voice swimming with disdain. “The last time turians used krogan for anything we ended up getting the genophage as a thanks for it. I’m not going to let it happen again.” 

Garrus was next. “Saren never sat right by me, even before he went rogue. There was always something about him that rubbed me the wrong way, but no one would listen to me. Now he’s out there and giving turians a bad name. I’m not going to stand by and let it happen.” 

“Yeah, I was losing sleep over that. What would we do if turians became galactically hated,” Wrex sarcastically bit, earning himself a huff from Garrus.

“I’m glad I found the one krogan who worries about the important things.”  

Tali focused the attention on her. “Saren had me attacked,” she revealed. “Hired assassins on me. They ripped through my suit. I had a fever running within minutes. He wanted me dead and I’m not going to let him get away with it. He’s not only a danger to humans, he’s a danger to quarians, too.” 

Kaidan actually looked worried over her tale. “Why would Saren put a hit on you?” 

All except for the Alliance soldiers paused to look at him, and then at the other two when it was evident they honestly didn’t know. Garrus and Wrex shook their heads at them and even Jane rubbed her forehead in disappointment. 

John took pity. “You three realize she’s the reason why you even have the go ahead to bring Saren in, right?” He further explained when it was clear they had no idea what he meant. “She brought the evidence to convict Saren. Just your word and a traumatized witness wasn’t enough for the council to believe Saren responsible for the attack on Eden Prime. You needed solid evidence and she found it.” 

On cue Tali began tapping at her omni-tool and brought up the very evidence he was talking about.  _ “Eden Prime was a major victory!” _ it began to play.  _ “The beacon found there has brought us one step closer to the Conduit. Soon everything will be revealed and we won’t be left fumbling in the dark…” _

Kaidan and Williams were left speechless while Anderson seemed deep in thought again. “So you were why the council took back their word and let us go after Saren,” Kaidan said in awe to Tali. When she nodded he continued with a genuine, “thank you, for that.”

Tali ducked her head. A sure sign she had turned bashful. “It’s no big deal. I’m just happy I managed to help. Now I want him taken down for what he has done.”  

“It is a big deal,” Williams cut in. “Without you we wouldn’t even be going after this turian in the first place.” 

“Well, when you put it that way…”

John approved of these two now, more so than before. To give thanks, even to someone they were wary of, was a grand feat. Something rarely seen in their line of work. If they could accept this then they were going to get along just fine. They might even earn themselves a favorable partnership after this was over. No more going through tasks assigned by the council blind. 

“Why didn’t the council let us know about this?” Kaidan said, sounding scandalized at the idea of being withheld information from allies. “This seems like something useful to have known. It would’ve brought us to you sooner.” 

Fair points, but it seemed Kaidan and his friends were not used to the council's manners. John shrugged. “That’s the council for you. Always making things difficult along the way. We’ve had our fair share of dealing with them and let me tell you they’re a hard bunch to please. Even when you do something right they always find one little thing to criticize you for.” 

“Not exactly a comforting thought.” 

“And what of you two?” Anderson brought the question back and gestured to John and Jane. “What is your reason?” 

John answered for them both. “We lost a good friend to Saren, and we’re going to make him pay for it.” 

It was all that was needed to be said. The death of a friend was usually enough. A solid reason. These soldiers understood and they couldn’t take the right for payback away from them. 

“I see… I’m sorry for your loss,” Anderson sounded sincere. John appreciated it. “You all have valid reasons, even honorable ones. We need that to stop Saren. With it there’s no place he’ll be able to hide.” 

That was as good as a  _ ‘I’m considering it’ _ as they were going to get. Now they just needed an actual  _ ‘yes.’ _

“If I’m going to allow you on my ship I’m going to need names, and probably have you all sign contracts.” 

There it was. They were in. They had won Anderson over. They were going to join the  _ Normandy  _ and finally bring the long awaited fight to Saren. 

They each introduced themselves in their own glorious spotlight. 

“Garrus Vakarian. Probably the best turian sniper you will ever have on your ship and in your team. Tell me where to aim and they'll be dead faster than you can say calibrating.” 

“Urdnot Wrex. If you don't see anything to shoot at it's because I already killed them all. You'll be lucky to even see one alive.” 

“Tali’Zora nar Rayya. I can hold my own and still look better than those two,” she nodded towards Garrus and Wrex. “And if you ever need a quarian engineer then I’m the one. Just don’t ask me to try the… what was it called again?” 

“It’s humus, Tali,” John supplied for her. 

“Yeah, that. Don’t ask me to try it.” 

Finally he and his sister were left. “I’m John Shepard.”

“I’m Jane Shepard.” 

“We’re siblings, in case you haven’t noticed,” John was tempted to look at Kaidan as he said this but held back. 

“Twins to be exact.”

“And this is our team.” 

“As you can see we like to brag, but it’s not all show.” Everyone snorted at this, making Jane grin. 

“Give us the opportunity and you’ll see why we’re one of the best in the business.”  

“And why with us Saren will finally be brought down.” 

That was it, their own crew with all their sarcasm and wit. Granted they were still missing Liara but John figured she’d be reunited with them shortly, especially if Anderson wanted to get through Noveria’s front door. Liara was the only one capable of gaining access. 

“John and Jane Shepard,” Anderson repeated, and if John didn’t know any better he’d say the faintest of smiles on the captain's face was the first sign of trust that could be building, but John knew better. There was more to that smile. Their names obviously meant something to Anderson. Perhaps backdoor knowledge? Did he know something they weren't aware of? Had he seen a gain further beyond just capturing a dangerous rogue turian?

From what they knew of Anderson it didn't seem likely he'd do something for his gain that would affect them negatively, at least his record didn't show it. It never hurt to be careful, not even with the Alliance. Anderson might take advantage of their help for all they knew, but who could blame him? Once he saw what they were capable of on the field he’d realize just why John and Jane’s team were reliable and highly commended. 

“Glad to have you all onboard. How fast can you all report to the  _ Normandy _ ?” 

“How fast do you want to take off?” 

“An hour ago.” 

Heh, John might end up liking this captain. “How much can we take?” 

“A footlocker.” 

They all nodded. “We’ll beat our own personal record and be onboard before the  _ Normandy  _ finishes it’s pre-flight checks.” 

“That’s around half an hour. Think you can do that?” 

It was a challenge and they loved challenges. “See you onboard.” 

Anderson leaving with Kaidan and Williams was the go ahead for them to rush and get everything ready. Luckily John, Jane and Garrus were already packed, taking Jane’s suggestion days prior to heart. When she had a plan they knew to always expect it to come through, at least when she had the pieces on her side. Wrex and Tali, because they had escorted Liara days ago, still had their packs up and ready in their lockers. 

Really, they were set. All that was missing was having the Catalyst taken care of and even then they had a system up and ready. A quick message to the salarian, Narsen, that they trusted to keep things running and not betray them and they were done. When Narsen took charge all their workers understood John, Jane and their team were not going to be present for a few days and to be on their guard as security strengthens in the Catalyst. 

When the Catalyst temporarily loses it’s best defenses it becomes a target for enemies, rivals and even turns to a potential big credit grab for the morons thinking they could score. Not an easy target by all means, but a target nonetheless that could lead to injuries. So far it hadn’t happened and they’re not about to give it a chance. 

“I’ll let Narsen know we’ll be taking a vacation. If you got something to do I say do it. Buy some time. Don’t want Anderson to think us eager,” Jane said. 

“Or clue him in how we were packed and ready to go even before they showed up,” Garrus unhelpfully included. 

“Yeah, let’s not tell him that. That’d be awkward.” 

Wrex began walking out the room. The stomps of his feet echoing around. “If you need me I’ll be in the holding dock already. Not like krogan pack much.”

“I’m going to buy some dextro snacks. I get the feeling there’s not going to be a lot of options on an all human ship,” Tali said and followed after Wrex. 

“I’ll join you,” Garrus trotted to her side. “Can never go wrong with a second pair of hands when snacks are involved.” 

John and Jane side-eyed each other. They saw right through the turian. 

“Tali and Garrus. You and Alenko. There’s too much love in the air,” Jane said, sighing dramatically. “Is the  _ Normandy  _ a warship or a love ship? Next thing you know we’ll be having a double wedding going on in it.” 

John searched around for an object and settled for a rumpled coat that had been in the room for who knew how long and threw it at her. “Shut up, Jane.” 

She shrieked and gave a laugh as she rushed out the room, John hot on her heels. 


	5. The Normandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John trying to make a good first impression. The others not so much.

All of them broke their record easily. It helped that all they needed to do was just walk to the _Normandy_ with no other stops. Unless you were Tali and Garrus, who showed up with a duffle bag of their dextro snacks. An entire bag full of them.

“Pretty sure that bag alone is already beyond the footlocker Anderson limited us,” John commented, eying the bulging bag that looked ready to explode any second. He shifted his own that carried a few days worth of clothes and his trusty armor.

“Snacks easily go. Armor does not. Besides, this is mandatory for us. The good captain wouldn’t deprive us of food, would he?” Garrus said as he carried both the duffle bag of snacks and his personal belongings.

“Better hope you have actual food there and not just dextro chocolates. Even Anderson wouldn't be that lenient.”

“Got that covered. We even have bottled juice in case we have to go healthy. Got to sell the act.”

“We all appreciate your sacrifices.”

They continued up the ramp that connected the _Normandy_ to the dock and easily spotted Wrex leaning against the railing closest to the opened airlock of the ship and waiting impatiently.

“You waited for us? How sweet of you, Wrex,” Tali said teasingly as they reached him. Inside the opened door Anderson and Kaidan were standing, ready to welcome them onboard.

“Didn't want to scare them. Figured going in with all of you will make them lower their guard for when we strike.”

John shook his head. “Wrex…”

“Shouting our plans is not the best way to earn their confidence,” Jane unhelpfully cut in. “We won't be able to surprise them.”

“We can always give them gifts to earn their trust and take over when the getting is good,” Garrus said and John was ready to throw them over the railing. “Did I say that out loud?”

Thank the spirits at least Tali had some sense not to sass about overtaking the ship in front of its captain and lieutenant, especially when said captain was still wary and could take their joking seriously.

So it was only natural she had to go and ruin it by saying, “You did, and now we’ve got to improvise or we'll never take the _Normandy_ for ourselves.”

John moved inside quickly to the captain and lieutenant. “We can leave them behind. We don't need them. In fact close the door right now before they notice. I'll _pay_ you to do it.”

Anderson and Kaidan were smiling at their antics, thankfully taking their banter as what it was, nothing but playful banter that was probably going to land them in trouble. Ah, well. Not the first time it’d happened, and certainly not the last.

“You say this now but who’s going to do the heavy lifting when the fighting happens?” Jane slid right next to him without missing a beat. “Face it, Johnny you’re hopeless without us.”

“Uh-huh. You’re right, what will I ever do when those pesky locked vaults have me trap? Good thing you’re coming with, Jane, otherwise we’ll face our doom when the locks revolt.”

“Don’t make fun. It could happen, you know, and when it does I’ll be laughing from the safety of the outside while you remain trapped ever more, at least until Tali takes pity and gets you out.”

“My hero,” John said with a dramatic sigh and fluttering his eyes towards Tali.

Tali scoffed and had her helmet facing towards Kaidan’s direction. “Careful, John. You might make someone jealous.” Oh she had been ready with that one.

“It’s not too late to kick them out,” John repeated to Anderson. “You’d be doing me a favor.”

Anderson shook his head fondly. He was enjoying this just as much as the traitor of his friends.“I’m afraid I’m a man of my word. I did say I’m bringing all of you along, and I intend to do so. Just promise you’ll try and take the ship _after_ we get Saren.”

Huh, Anderson had a cheeky side as well. They were all going to get along just fine.

“Promise,” Jane said with a raised hand, swearing an oath it seemed, albeit a playful one.

“Good enough for me. Now let’s get you all settled in and meet up in the comm room. We need to get back on Saren’s track and you need to tell us where to get started.”

“I can tell you now we’ll have to make a quick trip to Therum if you want to get back on track,” she turned serious, no hint of teasing in her voice. “Saren is not there, before you get your hopes up, but someone very important to the mission is.”

The last to enter (Garrus) prompted the door to close shut and activate the decontamination chamber and had a grid of light run over them. When it finished the door behind Anderson and Kaidan opened and they walked in. The inside of the _Normandy_ was finally revealed to them. They could see just bits and pieces of the frigate’s CIC and John knew Garrus and Tali were probably drooling to get a better look. Before they could go further from the bridge, where a hat wearing pilot was sitting with his back turned to them but had his head facing them as he strained to get a look at the newcomers, Anderson gave them a pointed glance and said, “In the comm room. You’ll explain why a trip to Therum is necessary.”

“Of course.”

“The Lieutenant will show you the way,” with a nod Anderson left to leave their settling in to Kaidan. That was a lot of trust placed on both them and the lieutenant. If they were to attack Kaidan alone wouldn’t stop them. John couldn’t decide if that was admirable of the captain or extremely foolish.

Kaidan walked forward to them, slow steps. “So… here you all are. I’d show you around but I get the feeling you won’t be welcomed in certain areas, at least not yet.”

“Ouch,” Tali said for all of them.

“No offence.”

Garrus snorted. “Offence fully noted. I would've been worried if we were allowed to walk freely without repercussions.”

Jane shifted her bag on her shoulder and took one step forward to get them moving. “Don’t give them any ideas, Garrus. They’ll add it on the list if we’re not careful.”

Everyone followed her lead and began walking further in the ship. All around them, the crew currently at their post or simply standing around were watching them warily, muttering things to each other and never once taking their eyes off them. Kaidan led them around the CIC. The many crew mates parting like curtains to let them through. It was better than the typical hostility they sometimes received from others. John would take wariness over hostility any day.

They were taken further in where a door was present right behind the CIC and a circular room with eight chairs total made itself known. Inside Williams was already waiting impatiently with her arms crossed. Anderson nowhere to be seen.

The captain had been with them not three minutes ago and headed the same direction they had. Where else could he have disappeared to?

“Fancy meeting you here, Williams,” John said with a grin.

She didn’t return it. “Considering this is probably the fanciest you’ve seen. Yes, very fancy.”

“Ouch,” Tali repeated. “I feel personally attacked.”

“So much for making friends,” Wrex bit and without being told to took up one of the many chairs present opposite of Williams. Williams looked affronted by it. Tali and Garrus followed his example and sat down as well, claiming one row as their own.

John and Jane moved to stand behind them, ready to get started and get the meeting underway, but not before John said one final, “Don’t worry, Williams we’ll grow on you. We’re like a fungus. Sometime during this trip you’ll even dare call us friend.”

“I feel we should object to being referred to as whatever John just called us,” Garrus said while pointedly looking at Tali and Wrex.

Jane patted his arm. “Considering what we’ve seen grow on Wrex I think fungus is pretty accurate.”

Wrex chuckled. The tone so low it shook John, and probably the rest, to their core. “Got to keep the females wanting more.”

Kaidan watched them with interest. His lips curled ever so slightly up. Williams remained unimpressed but didn’t remark. That was a good sign, right? John was going to take it as such.

She and Kaidan took up seats opposite of them. She with her arms still crossed and the other relaxed with a friendly stance. It wasn’t long before Anderson finally appeared from who knew where and got to business almost instantly.

“Start talking. Why are we heading to Therum?”

Straight to the point. John liked him. “We need to pick up a friend of ours. She’s the one with access to Noveria and if we even want hope of passing through those doors you’ll allow her on.”

“Now hold on,” Williams interrupted, “we agreed to take your scrounge group, we _didn’t_ agree to picking up stragglers along the way.”

“Ouch,” Tali tried to whisper to Garrus but her helmet didn’t give much volume option. Not that it appeared they wanted to hide it, considering Garrus said “I don’t think she likes us very much” without bothering to lower his voice.

“Williams stand down,” Anderson ordered. She did, but she didn’t appear too happy about it. Sucking on a lemon looked like the best description for her expression.

She must really hate them, or at least be really suspicious of them. Which was fair enough, considering the things he and his sister were involved in the past. Long before they became acquainted with Garrus, Liara, Tali and Wrex. He’d be suspicious too if he were in her place.

Pity she didn’t understand they genuinely wanted to help and stop Saren. He could easily see a friend in her. John would imagine no words were going to be enough to convince her. They would just have to warm her cold heart somehow. No easy feat but they’ve done the impossible. No good came out of working with someone always watching their backs for a backstab.

Anderson took a deep breath. “This person… can she guarantee a way in?”

Jane straightened up. Now it was becoming business. “Absolutely. If not she’ll find us a way in with no consequence to you or your crew. She’s very good at what she does.”

“I see.”

“It’s either a yes or a no, Captain. If you don’t allow her on we’ll find another way but it’ll take longer. If you want it now we have to pick her up.”

Silence fell over them as Anderson thought it over. His face was impassive as he stared at Jane. She remained firm.

“Moreau,” he eventually barked. “Set coordinates for Therum.”

“Aye, Captain. Plotting a course for Therum,” a pause. “So… who are we picking up?”

John held back a grin. The pilot was listening the entire time.

“If everything goes right someone who’s going to help us find Saren and figure out why he’s going rogue on us,” Jane said.

“Hating humans isn’t the only reason?” The sarcasm practically burned with that line. He would have to ask Williams where she learned how to do that.

“Doesn’t explain killing his own,” Garrus cut in. “Human sympathizer or not Nihlus was an ally to him and it makes no sense killing him out of hatred. There’s another reason for it, something big enough to throw his name away, something,” he pointedly looked at the Alliance soldiers, “you might be interested looking into. If it was enough to spook a Spectre, well, not hard to imagine how citizens will take it if word got out.”

“Of course we’re just here to help find and capture him. The rest is up to you,” John finished. They had planted the seed, making the soldiers think more thoroughly about the situation. As much as John would like to capture Saren, bring him in and be done with it, they couldn’t ignore the bigger picture. This was a Spectre, after all. A very well-known Spectre that, despite his questionable methods, had looked out for the many. Attacking a colony and killing one of their own didn’t happen out of the blue, not without an explanation.

It must have been something big to scare a Spectre and it couldn’t be ignored. John, Jane and their team could look deeper into it, but any findings they acquired wouldn’t be taken seriously. No one would ever believe the word of a team of mercenaries, but if those words came from, say, soldiers sworn to protect… well, they were bound to be heard at least.

John could only hope they’d actually look into it.

“Our first priority is capturing him,” Anderson said, “then we’ll see how it goes.”

Good enough. They’ll just have to get as much information as they could to convince them.

“That’s what we’re here for. Now, how about that tour, huh?” John spread his hands out. He knew on the inside everyone was snorting. As if a bunch of mercenaries were allowed to walk around the ship.

“Lieutenant show them where they’ll be staying.” With a final nod and not much else Anderson walked out the room. Williams soon followed. Kaidan remained. Still alone and still open.

“I guess I’ll show you around.”

“You guess, huh? We all appreciate the hardship this clearly is on you,” John smirked.

“You should. It’s surprisingly a lot of effort to do. Nobody else wanted to take up the work.”

“Harsh. Here I thought we were getting along, Alenko.”

“In more ways than one,” Jane muttered.

He wondered if he was allowed to space his sister. Not that she’d make it easy, but he could imagine.

“Come on. I’ll show you where you can put your stuff and where you’re allowed to stay. Most of the crew will be wary so try not to scare them. We don’t want fights breaking out.”

Everyone simultaneously turned to look at Wrex who shrugged. Not bothered in the slightest. “Not my fault they’re so easy to scare. All I do is say hi.”

“Clearly it’s your charm, Wrex,” Tali offered. “They’re just not ready for it.”

Garrus shook his head. “Try keeping the disembowelment to a minimum for now. Let’s keep it at three. We’ve got to show them you’re friendly.”

“That wasn’t part of my contract.”

“On the fine print, Wrex,” Jane said over her shoulder as she followed after Kaidan and John when they decided it was time to move on. Down the crew quarters they went, not even stopping long enough to greet the many bodies halting when they noticed the two humans out of uniform and the alien group following them. One trip down the giant elevator later and they were in the engineer and storage section of the ship. A lone vehicle parked on the side, lockers on the opposite end, Williams on the far corner cleaning… rifles? Felt like home already.

“This is where you’ll be staying. The lockers over there are empty and ready for you. Select any that you want.” Kaidan said.

John and Jane looked around for a moment before nodding to each other. “We’ve stayed in worse places,” John said with a shrug and Jane agreed.

“Feels like paradise.”

Garrus headed one direction, not even waiting for them. “I call this end.”

Wrex followed suit opposite of him. “I call this one.”

Tali was facing behind them. Her body movements showing she was mesmerized. “Is that an engine I hear? Am I allowed to -?” She was already gone before Kaidan could say anything.

Kaidan watched them all. “Seems like everyone is already making themselves at home.”

“Can’t let them outdo us,” John said to Jane.

He was ready to go forth and find them a spot to settle in when Jane shot her arm out and stopped him. “I’ll find us something,” was all she said before she marched forward without a backwards glance.

John stood awkwardly with Kaidan by his side. Oh he was going to have a long talk with her after the lieutenant left.

Kaidan eventually broke the silence. “All of you certainly made a first impression. I don't think there's a single soldier that didn't stop and stare.”

“I have that effect on people,” was the automatic response. He cursed himself shortly after.

“Are you talking from experience?” The tone suggested it was not part of the snark. There was hesitation in the question.

This was an opportunity, a chance. John could've ended it, could've stopped it before it grew further, before it got serious. His path choice didn't allow for fairy tale romances. For walks on the beach, hand holding and happily ever afters. Especially not with honored soldiers.

But what kind of man would he be not taking an ill-conceived chance or two?

 _A wise man,_ his sister would say. John and wise didn't belong in the same sentence.

“More likely my wishful thinking at play. Under this tough exterior you'll find I'm actually insecure and a romantic at heart.”

Partial truth hiding under sass. It was up to Kaidan to figure out which one and how he wanted to take it.

The lieutenant chuckled. “Great. I like romantics.”

“Then we'll get along just fine.” John gave him a wink as he made his way to join his sister. “See you around, Lieutenant,” he said over his shoulder.

“It's Kaidan!”

John couldn't help but smile to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Liara is coming up so stay tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you thought! First mass effect fic ever so some feedback would be really appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
